


Give Me An O

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cheerleader Kate, Dirrty talk, F/M, Geography Teacher Seth, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: Kate has a crush on the new geography teacher. (It's Seth. Can you blame her?)





	Give Me An O

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had ever intention of taking a writing break after finishing ["One and Only,"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228934/chapters/32806038) but then we saw Madie in a cheerleading uniform for Sharp Objects...and well, this happened!
> 
> Dedicated to everyone who asked for a sethkate student/teacher AU on Twitter (I'm looking at you, Deb!) I hope this story satisfies. 
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

As soon as the bell rang dismissing the class, Kate sauntered up to the front of the room where Mr. Gecko sat behind his desk. The new geography teacher looked up from his grade book, a slow smile spreading on his handsome face when he saw her approaching him. Kate's cheeks flushed. God, everything about him was hot. His dark hair peppered with gray. His hazel eyes. Those dimples. The dark stubble on his strong jaw. His cologne that smelled like amber and sandalwood. His black ties and his button down shirts that were tight enough to show off his muscular chest and arms. She even caught a peek of a flame tattoo that ran up his right arm and to his neck. 

But it was his hands that she loved the most. She could spend hours just watching him talk with his hands, write with his hands, point with his hands, flip through books with his hands, pass out papers with his hands—a couple times, their fingers had even touched as he handed her back a quiz and she swore she felt sparks. That same current of electricity flowed through her right now as she made her way to him.

“Hey, Kate, excited about the game tonight?” Mr. Gecko asked.

She glanced down at her white Keds and blue and white cheerleading uniform. The short pleaded skirt showed off her long legs. Her sleeveless top was snug against her breasts, with the word PANTHERS, Bethel High's mascot, embroidered across her chest. Her brown hair was in a high ponytail tied up with a white ribbon. 

“Yeah, but I hear Jefferson High is really good this season,” she said.

Mr. Gecko waved off her comment. Her gaze never left his hands.

“Don't worry about those punks,” he said. “I'm sure our guys are gonna stop their winning streak.”

“Does that mean you're coming to the game?” She had seen him at the football games before, usually sitting in the bleachers with other faculty members. Sometimes she would smile at him and he would smile back.

“I can't. Someone has to grade these papers, but cheer extra hard for me,” he said, flashing her another gorgeous smile.

 _Extra hard._ Her pussy clenched at the words.

He leaned back in his chair, and she spotted his tattoo underneath this white shirt collar. She often spent time daydreaming in class about what those flames meant. Maybe they represented a phoenix rising up from the ashes. Maybe it was a sign for her to stay away, that he could burn her. 

“Uh...” She reached into her backpack and pulled out a flyer. “I wanted to give you this.”

When Mr. Gecko took the piece of paper from her, she made sure their fingers touched.

_Zap, zap._

“A car wash this Saturday benefiting the Bethel High cheerleaders,” Mr. Gecko said, reading the text outloud. “What are you guys raising money for?”

“Cheer camp,” she said. “For the girls who will be on varsity next year.”

“Ah, that's right. I heard you guys had tryouts last week,” Mr. Gecko said. “So, who did they vote as your successor for captain?

“Hillary Davis.” A pretty blonde junior whose dad was a city councilman. 

He nodded. “She's good...”

A twinge of jealousy hit Kate.

“But not as a good as you,” he added.

She smiled sweetly at him. “Thanks, Mr. Gecko.”

Another bell rang, signaling she had five minutes left to get to her next class.

Mr. Gecko gestured to the door. “You better get going.”

She gave him a small wave before heading out. As she turned to leave, she saw him pick up the flyer again. She made a mental note to wear her tiniest bikini on Saturday.

**

Mr. Gecko was right. Bethel High's football team crushed Jefferson that night. As a result, half of the football team showed up in high spirits to the car wash on Saturday with their muddy pick-up trucks and dirty sports cars. But what they really came for was to ogle at the cheerleaders. As long as they paid the twenty bucks, Kate didn't care. 

She was crouched down, running a soapy sponge over the tires of Tyler's F-150. The hot Texas sun beat down on her. Even though she was wearing a tiny pink string bikini, sweat still trickled down her chest and into the valley of her breasts. 

“Hey, Katie!”

Frowning, she stood and turned around to Tyler, who watching her with Kevin and Ryan. They played defense and it showed with their burly frames. 

“Why don't you bend over and shake that cute ass for us?” Tyler said, laughing. The other two joined in, giving each other high-fives.

She blew the loose strands of her ponytail out of her face and gave them the middle finger.

“Careful, sweetheart,” Tyler said. “Or you won't get a tip.”

Rolling her eyes, she went back to washing his car. Just seven months until graduation and she would never have to see any of these losers again. She had spent the last four years dating jocks. Those were the rules. If you were a cheerleader, and especially if you were the captain, you dated a jock. But Kate decided to change that her senior year. No more high school boys. They were so juvenile and immature.

She craved something different. 

That's when Mr. Gecko showed up on the first day of school as the new geography teacher. He was older and good-looking and single and smart and kind and everything she wanted in a man. But no matter how many times she flirted or tried to send him signals that she was interested in him, he didn't seem to notice. Yes, she was still his student, but only for this semester. Yes, she was still in high school, but she had turned eighteen last month (she had even made it a point to tell him about the birthday party her family had thrown her). What else could be the problem?

Just then, a Chevy Impala pulled into the school parking lot. It didn't have a speck of dirt on it though. The driver's side door opened and Mr. Gecko stepped out.

_He came._

Kate sharply inhaled at the sight of him. He was wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt. Now without any long sleeves, she could clearly see the black flames shooting up his muscular right arm. How could a man in just jeans and a T-shirt look so incredibly sexy?

“What's he doing here?” Tyler said.

She smirked. “I invited him.”

She tossed her sponge into the bucket of water and walked away from Tyler's car. Adjusting her top and bottom, she made her way to Mr. Gecko. But before she could get there, Hillary appeared next to him. She was also wearing a tiny bikini, except hers was black. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun and her blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. Kate noticed she had bigger boobs than her and an even bigger ass. As she got closer, Hillary started laughing at something Mr. Gecko was saying.

Kate narrowed her eyes. She was still the captain.

“Hey, Davis, quit messing around and go fill up some buckets for Mr. Gecko's car,” she called out.

Hillary immediately ran off to do her tasks.

“Remind me to never get on your bad side,” Mr. Gecko said.

She batted her eyelashes at him. “Its Saturday, Mr. Gecko. We're not in your classroom, so I'm the one in charge here.”

He laughed, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. “Does that mean you're the one I pay?”

“Yup.” She held out her hand, and as he slapped the twenty into her palm, she clasped their hands together. The sparks now felt like fireworks. His hazel eyes flickered with intrigue. 

“Thank you, Mr. Gecko.” She smiled brightly at him before letting go of his hand.

When Hillary returned with the soapy buckets of water, Kate made her go finish washing Tyler's truck. But she noticed Mr. Gecko's attention didn't stray. Smiling to herself, she lathered up the sponge and started to scrub down the hood of his car. She made sure to give him a good view of her cleavage. She even splashed some cold water on herself so her nipples would grow hard. When the car was covered in soap, she retrieved the hose, rinsing off the vehicle. More water got on her and she giggled as it sprayed her bikini. Water droplets ran down her breasts and stomach and down her legs. She glanced over at Mr. Gecko who was sitting on a lawn chair. He had his phone in his hand, but he was watching her intently, definitely enjoying the show. God, judging by how much her pussy was throbbing, she was enjoying it too. If she could, she would slip her hand into the front of her bikini bottoms, work her clit, and make herself come just from Mr. Gecko watching her.

When she finished drying off the car, she spun around to him. “How does it look?”

He moved next to her. “Not bad.”

She pouted and put her hands on her hips. “Not bad? Come on. You know you got your money's worth.”

“I did, but you should probably dry yourself off now.” He leaned over to whisper in her ear; his warm breath sent a shiver through her body. “You're all wet.” 

Kate smiled. He was finally playing along. 

She grabbed a dry towel and ran it up and down her arms, across her chest and stomach, and over her legs. “Better?”

Mr. Gecko gave her body an appreciative scan. “Better.”

His gaze on her was so heated, she thought she might combust into flames right there.

“Can you give me a ride home?” she found herself asking.

“Don't you have to stay and keep everyone in line?” he said.

“I've decided to take the rest of the day off.”

She found Jessica and left her in charge, telling her she wasn't feeling well (“I think it's the heat or something.”) and that Mr. Gecko was going to take her home. She grabbed her bag and put on a olive green sundress over her damp bikini and got inside Mr. Gecko's Impala.

Sitting next to him, her stomach did cartwheels. Her confidence was slowly seeping away due to her nerves. But she was getting what she wanted. She should be happy. Instead, she felt scared as shit.

When Mr. Gecko parked outside her house, she didn't move. She refused to move, not until she found her courage.

“Is everything okay, Kate?” he asked.

She looked over at him and again, she was suddenly awestruck with his good looks and kind eyes. He looked gentle, but she could still feel his breath on her skin as he whispered, _“You're all wet.”_

This was about more than craving something different; this was about craving him.

“My parents and brother are out of town visiting my aunt until tomorrow,” she said. “Do you want to come in?”

“Kate,” he said in a low whisper.

She reached over and took his large hand into her smaller one. “Please. I want you to. I know you came to the car wash for a reason.”

He stared into her face. “What's that?”

“For me.”

In that moment, her courage finally broke through. 

Mr. Gecko took in a deep breath. For a split second, she thought he might reject her, pull away, and drive off. Instead, he brought his left hand up to her cheek. She leaned into his warm touch, closing her eyes. With her eyes still shut, she felt his soft lips against hers. She sighed, opening her mouth and giving him access, their tongues mingling together. She tasted mint, and she briefly wondered if it was from gum or his toothpaste or mouthwash. His hand wrapped around the back of her head, grabbing her ponytail. His kiss became more demanding, his stubble scratching her soft skin. She moaned into this mouth as his tongue continued to explore inside her. His other hand touched her bare leg, boldly moving under her dress. She pulled back, biting her lip with a whimper, as his strong, heavy hand cupped her wet mound.

With their foreheads pressed against each other, she locked eyes with Mr. Gecko and asked him again, “Do you want to come in?”

This time, he said yes.

**

“Your dad's a pastor?” 

“Not anymore,” Kate said. “He retired three years ago.”

“That doesn't make me feel any better.” Mr. Gecko continued to study the photo frames inside the living room.

Kate wandered along with him. She didn't know what was stranger: the fact that she had been hardcore making out with her teacher ten minutes ago in his car or the fact that he was now inside her house looking at her family pictures.

“Um, are you thirsty?” she asked. “I have lemonade and sweet tea.”

“Lemonade is fine.”

“Okay, I'll be right back.” 

In the kitchen, she opened the fridge and welcomed the cool draft on her warm body. She spotted her mother's red wine bottle and considered taking a quick swig from it. Maybe she could use some liquid courage now. But she quickly changed her mind. She wanted to remember everything that happened tonight with a clear mind.

She poured the lemonade into two glasses and returned to Mr. Gecko in the living room. 

“It's fresh,” she said, handing him a cold glass. “I squeezed the lemons myself.”

He took a sip and smacked his lips. “That's tasty.”

She giggled. “Sounds like something my dad would say.”

Mr. Gecko rolled his eyes. “Listen, I'm only thirty-two.”

“Then, what's with all the gray hairs?”

“I teach high school geography. Enough said.” He took another sip of his drink.

“What made you decide to go into teaching anyway?” Kate asked.

He shrugged. “I loved learning when I was a kid. Teachers made a big impact on me, so I wanted to do the same thing.”

“And why geography?”

“I grew up in Kansas with nothing but farms and cornfields,” he said. “Learning and teaching geography allows me to see the world as a limitless thing, even if it's through a textbook.”

Kate smiled, agreeing with him. That's what she loved about his class. In her eighteen years, the farthest she had ever traveled was to Orlando, Florida for cheer camp. But in Mr. Gecko's classroom, she got to visit places like Japan, Brazil, Australia, and Madagascar. 

“Can I show you something in my room?” she asked.

“Lead the way.”

He followed her upstairs. Now this was much stranger than the make-out session and the family pictures: Mr. Gecko standing in her bedroom.

He looked around. At her bed covered with a yellow sunflower sheet. At her cheerleading competition ribbons and trophies. At her vanity set and perfume bottles. At her computer desk cluttered with papers and school assignments. At her book shelves filled with Nancy Drew, fairy tales, and yearbooks. At her collection of stuffed animals sitting on her window seat. 

But it was the world atlas map taped to her wall that made him pause.

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” he said.

She blushed. “Yeah.”

He set his glass of lemonade on top of her dresser and moved in front of the map. A collection of pushpins were scattered around the globe. Mr. Gecko touched each one of them.

“Kate, these are all places I've talked about in class,” he said.

“I know,” she said. “I wanted to mark them.”

He turned to her. “Why?”

“It's like you said, I get to the travel the world, thanks to you.”

He grinned. “This is awesome, Kate.” He looked up at the map again. “Just awesome.”

She looked up at the map as well. “What's your favorite place?”

“Right now,” his gaze swung from the wall to her face, “it's your bedroom.”

She held her breath as he took her lemonade from her and set it next to his glass. Then, he gently wrapped his big arms around her small body. She felt safe and protected there. She looked up at him and took in everything about him in this moment. He was doing the same to her; those hazel eyes probing her. 

She sighed. “Mr. Gecko—”

He cut her off with a kiss. Unlike his hold, it wasn't sweet or gentle; it was rough and desperate—and she liked it. The way he stuck his hot tongue into her mouth, massaging it against hers. The way his stubble felt prickly against her cheek. The way he pushed their bodies together. The way his hands cupped her ass. 

“Mr. Gecko,” she said, pulling her mouth away breathlessly. 

He stopped kissing her and just stared down at her face, studying her. It occurred to Kate that maybe he was as awestruck with her as she was with him. 

“What's wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing.” She gave him a shy smile. “I just thought you should know I really like you and that I want this...and you.”

He brushed his knuckles across her cheeks. “You're a sweet girl.”

She pressed her tits against his chest. “A sweet girl who wants her teacher to fuck her in her bed.”

He groaned and lowered his mouth to hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth again. His big hands kneaded her ass cheeks. She pushed her center against his crotch, desperate for some friction. 

As much as Kate wanted to keep on kissing Mr. Gecko, she was ready for more. She managed to pull away from him, tugging her ponytail holder from her hair and shaking the wet strands loose until they fell to her shoulders. Then, she slipped her dress over her head. She stood in front of him in her tiny string bikini. Her pale skin was flushed pink, matching the color of the garment. 

She massaged her tits, pulling down the cups of her top to free them. “Did you like watching me earlier?” she asked, rolling her pink nipples in between her fingers. 

He was staring at her, mesmerized. “Probably as much as you did.”

“Do you like watching me now?” She pinched her nipples and let out a soft moan.

Mr. Gecko sat at the foot of her bed and patted the space next to him. “Come closer.”

She sat next to him and reclined back, her hands still touching her tits. “Better?”

He gave her body another appreciative scan. “Better.”

With Mr. Gecko watching her, Kate squeezed her tits. They weren't as big as Hillary's, but they were enough to fill her palms. She squeezed them harder.

“Mr. Gecko,” she sighed.

She pinched her nipples again, letting out another cry. With her right hand still playing with her tits, she lowered her left down her flat stomach and in between her legs. She spread them slightly to give her fingers more space, tracing her slit through her wet bikini bottom. 

“Let me see, Kate,” Mr. Gecko said, his voice low and seductive.

How many times had she thought about this moment? And now it was actually happening. 

Trembling, she pushed aside the strip of the bikini bottom to reveal her throbbing pink pussy. Waxed. Soft. Bare. Her naked folds glistening with her juices. 

“So beautiful.” Mr. Gecko set his heavy hand on her thigh, causing her to spread her legs wider. His hooded eyes fixated on her pussy. ”Touch yourself for me.”

With a whimper, she ran her middle finger up and down her slit, coating it with her cum. Then, slowly, she pushed it inside her.

“Ah!” She moaned, pushing her finger deeper. 

“That's it, baby,” Mr. Gecko said, his hand still on her thigh, keeping her legs open. “Can you fit in another one?”

“I think so.” She took out her finger and inhaled as she slid her middle and ring finger inside her pussy. Mewling and breathing heavy, she thrust them deeper inside herself, and her walls contracted around them. Soon, she began to drive them in and out of her dripping slit. Her head felt like it was spinning, and it was just from her own fingers. It was also probably due to the fact that her hot teacher was watching her masturbate. 

“Oh, Mr. Gecko,” she moaned. “Mr. Gecko...”

“Call me Seth,” he said.

Seth Gecko. Even his name was hot.

She grabbed his hand from her leg. “Seth, please...”

“Do you want me to play with you now?”

She nodded, and in three seconds, he pulled her bikini bottoms off her and tossed them on the floor. She whimpered as she felt two of Mr. Gecko's—Seth's—fingers penetrate her. As he pushed them deeper into her slit, she cried out from the sensation. They were everything she imagined. Big, strong, and skillful. He thrust them deep, curving inside her, quickly finding her g-spot. 

“Oh, my god!” She lowered her own hand to her clit, rubbing it as Seth fucked her with his big fingers. 

“You feel so warm and tight,” he said. “Can't wait to get my cock inside you.”

_Me too._

But right now felt absolutely amazing.

Seth continued to thrust his fingers in and out a relentless pace. She squealed, rubbing her clit over and over. She closed her eyes as every nerve inside her started to splinter. 

“Yes, yes, yes...” she chanted. 

She opened her eyes when she felt Seth grab her tits. He was standing over her now, fingers fucking her pussy while his other hand tugged on her nipples. She moaned, so lost and delirious in her pleasure. 

“Mr. Gecko,” she gasped. “Oh, Seth, fuck...I'm gonna come...” 

“Do it, princess,” he said, his fingers sliding through her wet pussy. “Come all over me.”

And she did, in a way she never expected.

Kate cried out as she squirted all over Seth's hands, soaking the inside of her thighs. She felt like she was peeing. Embarrassed, she wanted to close her legs, but Seth's soothing voice filled her head. 

“That's it, yes, baby,” he said, now slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her. “That's a good girl.”

Baby. Princess. Good girl.

She didn't know how but hearing Seth call her those names made feel young _and_ experienced at the same time.

When Seth finally removed his fingers, her entire body was still shaking like she was laying on top of an active fault line. Her chest rose and fell in ragged breaths. Using the little strength she had left, she sat up. There was a small puddle underneath her butt from where she had gushed all over her bedsheets. 

“I can't believe I just did that,” Kate said.

“You mean the squirting?” Seth asked, standing in between her legs.

In a daze, she looked up at him. “All of it.”

He gave her soft smile. “I'm glad you did though.” Then, he licked the wet fingers that had been inside her. 

Damn, she was one lucky girl. 

Kate curled her finger beckoning him down to her. He lowered his head and she captured his mouth with a kiss, tasting herself there.

“I don't know if you're ready for my cock yet,” Seth said when they pulled away.

She grinned. “If you think you're gonna pop my cherry, you're too late.”

He tilted his head. “Who was the lucky boy?”

“His name was Jason,” Kate said. “I was a sophomore. He was a senior. My parents thought he was taking me to a movie, but instead he fucked me in the backseat of his pick-up truck.”

“How romantic. Did you even come?”

“No, I had to finish myself off when I got home.” 

She grimaced at the memory of Jason pounding into her while she laid there like a statue. When he finally came, he pulled out his cock. She remembered seeing his condom stained with her blood and filled with his cum. He kissed her, called her a pro, and drove her home. And that was how she lost her virginity, although technically her parents still thought she was still one.

“I guarantee you won't have that problem with me,” Seth said.

“Oh, I know.” She dropped her gaze to the large bulge in the front of his jeans. “Can I see _you_ now?”

He smirked. “Go right ahead.”

As she unbuckled his belt, his hands moved around her neck, pulling on the string to her bikini top until it fell off her. She was completely naked now. Seth tugged his own shirt over his head, showing her his muscles and a dark treasure trail running down his six-pack abs. She was surprised to see his fiery tattoo also covered half his chest. 

“What are you waiting for, princess?” 

She realized her hands had stopped, suddenly distracted by his muscles and tattoo. “It's not my fault you're so hot.”

He chuckled. “My view's not bad either.”

She pouted, dropping one hand back in between her open legs. “Not bad?” She spread her pussy lips for him, still wet and covered with her cum. “What about now?” 

He groaned, giving her the reaction she wanted. Smiling up at him, she put both her hands on his belt again. She finished unbuckling it, then unbuttoned his jeans. Licking her lips, she slowly pulled his zipper down. She just knew he was going to be huge. As soon as the zipper was down, she was greeted with the sight of his cock tenting his black boxer briefs. 

Seth threaded his fingers through her hair as she tugged his boxers and jeans down his waist and legs. She gasped when his hard cock sprang forward.

“Wow,” she sighed.

She was right; he was huge. At least eight inches. At least. He was long and thick, with pre-cum dripping from his tip. Tentatively, she wrapped her hand around his smooth and velvety cock. Seth's jaw clenched as she began to stroke him. She imagined how he was going to feel inside her pussy. She had never been with anyone that big, so she knew it was going to hurt. And maybe she even wanted it to.

But first, she wanted him to put his cock somewhere else.

Still stroking him, Kate lifted her gaze to Seth, who was watching her with that awestruck expression. “Did you really mean it when you said I was a better cheerleader than Hillary?”

He combed his fingers through her hair. “I did.”

Smiling, she let go of his cock and moved to her closet.

“What are you doing?” Seth asked.

“You'll see.”

She found her cheerleading uniform and put it on. When she turned back around, Seth had removed his boxers and jeans and was sitting on her bed, stroking his cock. His hazel eyes were so dilated and filled with lust that they almost looked black. 

She twirled around in her uniform, flipping her skirt up to show him her ass. “I'll let you take it off me after.”

“After what?”

“After you fuck my mouth.” Kate walked back to Seth, dropping down to her knees in front of him. Sometimes in class, she imagined herself hiding underneath his desk, dressed in her uniform, sucking him off as he graded papers. This was just another fantasy she wanted to make come true.

“Shit,” he muttered, stroking himself faster.

“Please, Seth,” she said, placing his hands on top of his muscular thighs. 

“I know you're an overachiever, but are you sure you can fit this in your mouth?” he said.

“I wanna try,” she said, running her hands up and down his calves. “If I can't, I'll just suck on the tip.”

“Fuck. Are you sure you're a pastor's kid?”

“He's retired, remember?” She inched her hands closer to his cock. “Please, Seth, I wanna taste you.”

“Have you even done this before?”

She batted her lashes at him. “You mean suck a teacher's cock? No.”

He grunted. “Any cock.”

“Just once.” She rolled back on her heels. “It wasn't very memorable either.”

Following her cue, Seth rose, holding out his dick. She tilted her head back, opening her mouth.

“Wider,” he instructed.

She opened her mouth as wide as she could as Seth slowly guided his cock into between her lips. She tensed, her hands still clinging to his thighs. God, he tasted like silk inside her mouth. He pushed in deeper until her eyes began to water and she gagged. 

He pulled out quickly. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” she said, catching her breath. “Do it again.”

He shook his head in disbelief. “You are one amazing girl, Kate, you know that?”

“I know.” She opened her mouth wide again.

This time, Seth pushed the hair from her face and held it behind her head as he slid his cock into her awaiting mouth. She knew he wasn't going to be able to fit in all eight inches, but he continued to push in as much as he could until he hit the back of her throat. She resisted the urge to gag. Seth paused to look at her on her knees, dressed in her cheerleading uniform, with her mouth stuffed with his cock. He was waiting for her to make the next move. So, she moaned around his cock. She was ready for him.

With his hands holding her head in place, he started to fuck her mouth, thrusting his cock over her tongue, stretching her lips and cheeks, and hitting the back of her throat again and again and again. She moaned each time, juices trickling down her legs under her skirt. He pulled out, causing drool and pre-cum to dribble down her chin. He waited for her to catch her breath before shoving his cock back into her mouth again. He pivoted his hips back and forth, feeding his big cock to her.

This was so dirty and hot, better than anything she had ever imagined in class. 

Seth was moaning standing over her, and she wanted to join him. Kate dropped one hand under her skirt, in search of her clit.

“Oh, no, you don't.” Seth released his cock from her mouth with a loud, wet pop. “I told you _I_ was going to finish you off.”

Breathlessly, she wiped her sore mouth as Seth helped her to her feet. He had her sit on the bed as he went to get her glass of lemonade on the dresser. She didn't realized how parched she was until now. 

“Drink this,” he said.

She gulped down the lemonade. Seth chuckled, taking the empty glass from her. 

“I should have warned you that all this strenuous activity was going to make you thirsty,” he said.

“And when was the last time you went through this 'strenuous activity?'” Kate asked.

He set the glass back down. “Too long.”

She wondered what that meant. Weeks? Months? Years? 

“Is that why you're here with me now?” she said.

He took in a deep breath. “Kate, I'm not here to fulfill some kinky student/teacher fantasy, if that's what you're wondering.”

That was funny since he was standing butt naked in front of her while she was dressed in her cheerleading uniform.

“Well, that's too bad,” she said, moving to him. “Because I am.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him, and rubbing herself against him. His stiff cock pushed against her pelvis, and she was suddenly filled with the need to have him inside her immediately.

“Fuck my pussy now, Mr. Gecko,” she whispered into his ear.

With a low growl, he unzipped her skirt and tugged her top over her head. Now, skin to skin, their mouths met again while their hands explored each other. Kate really did love his hands. How strong they felt gripping her waist. How tender they felt skimming her arms. How hot they felt cupping her ass. They were everything to her.

He was everything to her.

She reached in between their bodies to stroke his cock. 

He groaned. “Kate...”

“Put it in inside me,” she said softly. 

He groaned again. “Let me get a condom from my wallet.”

“No,” she said, tugging on his bare cock, remembering how amazing he had felt inside her mouth. “I don't want anything in between us.”

He frowned. “Then, where do you want me to come?”

She pressed a light kiss on his cheek. “How about in my mouth?”

His lips curved upward at her suggestion.

“Get on the bed,” Seth said. “On your hands and knees.”

She raised her brows. This was new to her, but she did what she was told, getting on top of her ruined sheets on all fours. Her breathing hitched as Seth moved behind her, one heavy hand on her waist, the other rubbing his cock up her ass and down to her pussy, teasing her.

She wiggled her ass. “You know, there's still a cherry you can pop.”

“Really?” He spread her ass cheeks, fingering the puckered hole with his thumb.

“Ah!” she cried out, clutching two fistfuls of sheets. Looking over her shoulder, she whimpered as Seth pushed his thumb deeper into her ass. The burning sensation made her think about his tattoo. So, this was how he was going to burn her. With his touch and kisses.

Just as Kate thought Seth might try to put his cock into her ass, he pulled out his thumb. 

“You're too tight,” he said. “We're going to need to use some lube next time.”

Next time. There was going to be a next time.

Seth dipped his hand in between her legs, feeling how wet her pussy was. “Now this...” He pushed the tip of his cock into her from behind. “This is ready to go.”

“Yes,” she moaned, watching how her pussy swallowed his dick. It did hurt a little, but she was so wet that maybe he could fit in his entire length. “Give me more of your big cock, Mr. Gecko. I can take it.”

He gripped her waist with both hands, driving into her weeping pussy. She mewled with each inch that entered her. 

“You like how my cock feels inside you?” Seth said.

She nodded. “Give me more, please.”

And he did, slowly, allowing her to adjust to his size until he was fully embedded inside her.

“Holy shit,” Seth panted.

Oh, god. She could feel him all the way inside her _belly._

“I told you I could take it,” she said.

He gave her ass a gentle pat. “That's a good girl.”

“Do I get a reward now?”

He started to rock his hips back and forth. “What did you have in mind?” 

“You could— _ah_ —you could put your thumb back in my— _ah_ —back in my ass.”

“You liked that, huh?” 

She nodded. “Yeah, a lot.”

“All right.” With his cock sliding in and out of her soaked pussy, Seth parted her ass cheeks again, pushing his thumb into her hole. 

“Oh, my god!” Kate's eyes rolled to the back of her head, the stimulation of both his cock and his thumb was a dangerous combination. She turned to face the front, pushing her ass back to him. “Fuck me harder, Mr. Gecko.”

Seth grunted in response, pushing her lower body down to the bed but keeping her ass elevated, so he could repeatedly slam his cock into her from behind. She wailed, her pussy clenching around his large member, telling him she was close. He answered her by dropping his hand to her clit and rubbing circles there. She moaned loudly into the mattress, thankful they had the house to themselves. 

She writhed beneath him. “Oh, god, yes, right there...don't stop...”

Suddenly, Seth turned her over to her side, holding her right leg up by the ankle. In this position, he could fuck her harder and deeper. She watched him drive his big cock into her tight, greedy pussy. Her tits bounced with each forceful thrust. It still hurt a little, and she knew she was going to be sore tomorrow, but it sure as hell was going to be worth it.

Seth's fingers returned to her clit, and her pussy was clenching around his cock now. “I'm coming...I'm coming...” When she did, her entire body arched and she squeezed her eyes shut as starry constellations exploded behind her eyelids. 

Before she could recover, he pulled out of her, and she immediately rolled over on to her stomach. A deal was a deal. She took his cock, shiny from his juices, and ran her tongue over his long length.

“Fuck, Kate, that feels amazing,” Seth groaned. 

She gave tiny licks to the tip of Seth's cock until white cum started spurting out, some of it splashing on her chin. Seth groaned above her as more of his cum shot out. She lapped it up quickly, the salty mixing with her sweetness. She stroked his dick, opening her mouth to catch more white ribbons of cum, giggling as some of it splattered on her face instead. Even when there was nothing left, she kept on pumping his cock. She just couldn't stop touching him. 

“Kate,” Seth said in a stern voice. His teacher voice. 

She stopped and looked up at him, wiping the cum from her face and into her mouth, which was already filled with the white liquid. 

“Go on,” Seth said, placing a finger under her chin. “Be a good girl.”

She closed her mouth and swallowed his load. “Was that good, Mr. Gecko?”

“Very good.” 

He bent down to kiss her, lowering their sweaty bodies together to the mattress. He covered his large body on top of hers, and she liked how big and _extra hard_ he felt. He settled in between her open legs, his cock bumping against her swollen clit. Whimpering, she pushed her hips upward for more contact. 

“What is it, baby?” Seth said. “You want one more?”

How could she say no to that?

Seth moved his mouth down her body. His lips exploring her like she was uncharted territory—his own treasure map. First, sprinkling kisses along her neck and shoulders. Then, he found her breasts. His mouth latched on to her right nipple, gently sucking on it. She moaned, threading her fingers through the gray strands in his dark hair.

“You have the most beautiful tits, Kate,” he said, cupping them in his strong hands.

“They're not too small?” she said, thinking about Hillary's DD cup size.

“No, they're perfect, like everything else about you.” He moved his mouth to her left breast, taking the pink pebble in between his teeth and tugging on it gently. She gasped and he soothed the bite with his tongue. He took his time sucking and biting on her nipples, and then biting and sucking on them. God, it felt so good. So good that her pussy was clenching, and she thought this was it—she was going to come again. But then, Seth's mouth continued on its journey, leaving her nipples wet and shiny. He moved south, kissing her stomach and belly button. 

“I bet none of your boyfriends knew how to eat you out either,” he said.

Seth was right, but he didn't wait for her to answer as he knelt and buried his head in between her legs. He nuzzled his nose against her slit, breathing in her scent. His stubble was scratchy against her sensitive skin. Using his fingers, he spread her pussy lips open. She was pulsating underneath his fingertips, and she could feel her juices dripping out of her. 

“Perfect,” he murmured.

Then, he slid his tongue into her parted folds. 

“Seth!”

Her entire body jerked so hard that he had to grab her small hips and hold her down to the bed. Once she stilled, he lifted her bottom up and hooked her legs over his broad shoulders while he fucked her pussy with her tongue. 

Kate rolled her hips against his face. “Yes, yes, right there, yes, oh, god...”

He was licking her clit now, tasting her, teasing her, pushing her toward the edge. She tilted her head back into the mattress, letting out a long mewl as he pushed two big fingers inside her pussy. Still licking her clit, he started to thrust the fingers in and out of her.

“Oh, my god...fuck, Seth...”

She began to shudder.

“Seth, I think I'm gonna—” She tried to warn him, but it was too late. She squirted again; a stream of warm liquid shooting out of her. Not as much as last time, but enough to probably soak the sheets again. Thankfully, Seth was able to pull back in time.

She blushed. “I'm sorry.”

“There's nothing to be sorry about, princess.” He put his mouth on her again, this time, licking up the wet mess in between her legs.

“Fuck,” she gasped. 

He lifted his head, giving her a smug smile. “I just did.”

Stretching her arms over her head, she let out a content sigh. She felt so drained. It was no wonder after everything they had just done together. She could probably sleep for twelve hours.

Seth crawled up to her again, holding her in his arms and resting them against her pillows. She ran her fingers up and down the dark hair on his arms, over the black flames. She no longer feared playing with fire.

“Three times,” she sighed. “You made me come three times.”

He chuckled. “Guess that means you won't have to worry about finishing yourself off later.”

“Definitely not.” 

It got quiet in her room. Her room that now smelled like sex and sweat. Kate wondered how she was going to get rid of the scent before her parents came home or explain to them why she had to change her sheets. She suddenly thought about the girls at the car wash too and wondered if they had raised enough money for camp. She thought about having lunch with Hillary on Monday and maybe asking her if she wanted to start leading some practice sessions.

Oh, god. Monday.

What was going to happen on Monday when she walked into geography?

“Mr. Gecko?” she said.

He tightened his arms around her. “I told you, call me Seth.”

“Is that what you want me to call you at school too?”

He sighed. “Kate...”

She lifted herself up to look into his face. “What's going to happen on Monday? Do we pretend none of this ever happened? Is that what you want?”

“No,” he said quickly. 

“Then, what are we going to do?”

“I don't know,” he said truthfully.

She frowned, searching her mind for a solution when it suddenly came to her.

“Mrs. Henderson,” she said.

“What about her?” Seth asked.

Kate sat up, smiling. “She teaches geography sixth period. I can transfer to her class instead.”

Seth was quiet for a moment, mulling over the idea. “You know, that might work.”

“It will.” She climbed on to his lap, straddling him confidently. 

He ran his hands up and down her back. “Mrs. Henderson, huh? She's good.”

“Yeah, but not as good as you.” She leaned down to give him a slow and deep kiss. “Mr. Gecko?”

“Hmm...” Seth was too busy kissing her neck to correct her.

“Can I stay after school with you on Monday?”

“What for?” 

She wrapped her hand around his cock. “I want to work on some extra credit.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having so much fun writing sethkate AUs...maybe it's because we don't have any new material to work with :( Hopefully that changes soon!


End file.
